A study has recently been in progress as to automated driving mode technology for controlling at least steering of a vehicle so that the vehicle may travel along a target trajectory created based on a route to a destination.
Here, when the mode is changed from an automated driving mode to a manual driving mode where an occupant of the vehicle drives the vehicle by operating a steering wheel by himself/herself, control for changing the mode from the automated driving mode to the manual driving mode is sometimes performed based on the manipulated variable (manipulation amount) of the steering wheel (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-63244, for example).